


Teacher AU (fuck if i know)

by Sewerrchild



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Teacher AU, Teacher/Teacher, Unfinished, the porn is god awful but the rest i still fuck with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sewerrchild/pseuds/Sewerrchild
Summary: As title says; teacher/teacher.Nicole if you see this: I'm sorry. I hope you get the postcards i send you.I miss you
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Teacher AU (fuck if i know)

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant as a birthday gift but i hit a wall with it and its just sat in my files until now.  
> again; the porn is shit but the rest is p refined and i still like it  
> July 2017

This is a piece of fiction with a gross Romanization of South Korean school life made specifically for a western audience who want a teacher Jumin Han AU, and for the most part is aimed towards a western audience; enjoy.

“Honestly though, who wouldn’t fuck Mr. Han?”

“Don’t know, but I heard he’s pretty damn intimidating when he’s not in front of the class.”

“He’s as scary looking as he is hot-“

“Yeah true, and it doesn’t matter how intimidating he is when he’s fucking you right?“

“GIRLS!! I- I- don’t mean to censor you in any way! But… I think… I should remind you that Mr. Han is one of your professors, and as… as a-uh, uh-a-attractive as you may find him, I remind you he’s a real person who is…in- in charge of you!! and-and he wouldn’t be comfortable at all to know you talk about him in… such- such a way!”

The girls blankly look back at you, one of them biting into their sandwich absentmindedly, you hate to admit it, but they’re intimidating the fuck out of you.

“I-I I just mean, please keep from talking about that sort- those sort of things near _us_ teachers.” You say with a slight chuckle in an effort to salvage what little respect and dignity you currently have left.

One of the girls blows a bubble with her gum and lets it pop loudly before chewing a couple of times more then responding- “yeah… I guess you’re right. Sorry Ms. (MC). We’ll keep from talking about it around you.”

You nod a bit, and thank them before returning to your desk. You sigh and take a seat and see something that’s not supposed to be there. You open the folder and sigh as you flip through the papers quickly, half of them graded and the other half still needing to be graded.

“How careless of you, Mr. Han.” You mumble under your breath, _yeah it’s his_ , he the one who’s here before lunch. _This isn’t very much like you, at all, isn’t it?_ You continue the conversation with yourself internally.

“Class rep?” you call.

“Yes?” they shoot up from talking with their friends.

“I’ll be right back, ok? Hold down the fort.” You tell them already at the door.

“Yes M’am!”

_He homeroom’s some third years? Right? Yeah, pretty sure._

Mr. Jumin Han is still an intimidating man to you. The professor for advanced math for the second years, math for the 3rd years, the business elective class, and the economics class, the man is meticulous as hell; it’s very unlike him to leave something in a classroom, _but hey, we’re all human right?_ It’s not unknown to him that most of his female co-workers find him attractive and right off the bat when you came and joined this school in March, they told you how he came from an affluent family. _Good for him, I guess._ Only reason you actually know the man a bit is because your desk at the office is right across from his. It’s a wonder he talks to you at all, and that’s probably the only reason he does- because he’s forced to since you always go and try to make small talk with him to keep it from being awkward when it’s quiet.

“Oh! Hohoho!! Where’s our Ms. (MC) off to during lunch?” a certain art teacher named Mr. Jihyun Kim laughs coming up to you in the hallway.

“Got to return these to Mr. Han before he notices they’re missing!” you say tapping the folder.

The both of you cross paths and you both turn around- “Jumin forgot papers? Very unlike him!”

“That’s what I thought! Did you get him drunk yesterday?” you tease as you both walk backwards.

“You know I did!” he laughs then turning back around.

You laugh and then suddenly stop- “wait! Why aren’t you in your homeroom!?”

He turns back around to you before turning the corner and gives a wink as he places his index finger in front of a smile.

“Get back to class young man!” you jokingly shout at him with a laugh, but he’s already turned the corner with a laugh.

You shake your head and keep going to find Mr. Han’s homeroom. It’s still funny to think how the two are childhood friends.

_Oh here it is._

You open the door and think back to how you thought the two were date-

“And I won’t tolerate any gossiping or any talk of my work colleagues in any manner- do you understand? Imagine how Ms. (MC)-“ _oh dear that’s me ”-_ would feel knowing their own students talk of them like that.” _Oh my god how?_ “I would think our- no, _my_ _students_ would have more important subject matter- _more intelligent subject manner_ to talk about, even casually!-“

“Mr. Han.”

“I’m not done, Mr. Park, or would you rather me create a sexual harassment seminar that _everyone_ would be forced to attend on Saturday?”

“No- Mr.Han, it’s Ms.-“ the boy points to you-

It’s almost comical how quickly Jumin Han whips around to face you, almost falling back on the desks behind him.

“(MMC)?”

You smile nervously and let out a small chuckle, “sorry to make such an… entrance… but you forgot this in your last class.” You tell him from the door, extending the folder out to him.

“I forgot it?” he asks going up to you and taking it. “Very unlike me.”

“I thought so too! Is someone a bit distracted today?” you ask, slightly teasing.

“Of course not.”

“Did a certain Elizabeth 3rd not give her human a kiss this morning?”

“Ms. (MC), please.” He says, his ears slightly red.

You laugh a bit more- “yes, yes, I’m sorry, not in front of your kids who you’re trying to reprimand.” You smile waving a hand. “Seems something is in the air, because I was doing _just the same_ before coming here.”

“Seems the sexual harassment seminar is needed.”

“Talk about it to Ms. Yujin, I’m sure she would love to hold an assembly. It has been stagnant these days~.”

“If I see it happening again I will be sure to make something up and bring it up to her.” He sighs flipping through the folder. “I could’ve sworn I graded more than this.” He mumbles.

“I’ll see you during office hours Mr. Han! Have a good rest of your lunch!” You say with a wave. “Oh! And you boys stay out of trouble! Be more like your gentlemanly professor here!” you tease hightailing it out of there.

~~~

“Just _what_ were your students saying about me?”

“First you tell me what yours said about me.” you tell him.

“It was very… unsightly, Ms. (MC), I would prefer not to.” He says with a sigh,

“Hm, a couple of girls in my home room were talking about how intimidating you were, but apparently that doesn’t matter when- I quote- ‘he’s fucking you’.”

There’s no response and you turn your attention back to him since you didn’t have the heart to face him saying that-

“I… have never been so uncomfortable.”

“I’m so sorry, Han. But come on, it’s happened before. We’re all aware of it. _You know_ it has.” You say with a slight pout, _poor guy._

“Yes,” he sighs leaning his chair back. “And the pictures on chwitter just keep popping up every day.”

“Oh!” you laugh leaning forward on your desk- “Maybe you’ll become a model! Someone will probably scout you!”

“I already did that in high school.”

“What?! For real?!”

“Yes, just some things for my father’s company…”

“My students will be more than happy to learn of this information come Monday!~” you giggle.

“(MMC), you tease me relentlessly. How do you have the gall to do so?” he asks going and leaning forward onto his desk in the same manner you have.

“Must be because of my relentless need to talk to you to avoid being awkward when it’s so quiet here and we’re grading papers. Did you finish grading those papers you left in my room by the way?”

“I did, thank god.”

“Would you prefer I be like the last teacher that sat here? What was his name? Mr. Eun-ah?”

“A respectable teacher-“

“Are you saying I’m not?”

“-and a good man. I _never_ said that.”

“I do think you are insinuating it, Jumin~.”

“Jihyun!”

“y’all are both still here? Oh my god go home, it’s Friday! Wait no- Friday- go see your actual friends!”

“I’m still finishing up.” You say with a sigh grabbing another paper off the pile of only 3 papers left to grade.

“You want me to help?”

“Jumin Han is offering to help?!”

“I’m only trying to be of aid.”

“Yeah Jihyun don’t tease him!” you say offhandedly as you notice him taking a seat on the edge of your desk. “Off.” You tell him poking his side with your pen. “You guys should go home, you probably got some mixers to go to right?”

“Yeah, got a little thing with _friends_ tonight.” He says with an emphasis on “friends” leaning into his own friend’s personal space.

“It’s still an absolute wonder to me you’re actually going… how do they say it? Steady? Going steady, now Jihyun.” Jumin sighs. “And it’s of no issue, it would be rude to leave you here all alone.”

“Ooohhh, Ms. (MC) is going to be the talk of the office come Monday! A wonder in itself that she actually is able to keep a conversation with the ever stoic Jumin Han, math professor, and local student heartbreaker! But she has even roped him in to have him walk her home now!”

“Yes, they will be quite envious, won’t they?” he plays along with a smirk.

“Jumin!!” you gasp, appalled at his sudden joining into such teases.

“And on a Friday night, nonetheless! She will only be arriving home Saturday afternoon, a shower taken but dressed in the same clothes as the previous night!!”

“Nasty! Nasty! You’re so mean!”

“Papers.”

“Right, right.” You mumble shoving your face back into the paper. “distract yourselves and not me.” You wave at them.

“yeah yeah.” Jihyun laughs sitting on the edge of Jumin’s desk. “Want to go for drinks later?”

“Possibly, just tell Rika to not bring another _single_ friend this time.”

He sighs and you have a feeling he rolls his eyes. “Bring someone then.”

“Why? Does she feel threatened by your childhood friend?”

“what?! Uh… no? ugh, I don’t know. Why is it hard for me to hang out with my girlfriend and my best friend?”

“Third wheeling.” You say as you grab a new paper- _only 2 left._

He seems to blow a raspberry- “I’m still not used to this whole ‘dating’ thing.” He groans.

“Uh… what do you mean?” you ask

There’s a pause, a pretty big one and you feel bad for asking. “Sorry i-“

There’s a slight hum from Jihyun and- “nah, you know what I trust you enough (MMC). I mean Jumin does.”

“You do?”

“You’ve proven yourself entertaining, a hard worker, and… yes in my books I suppose I trust you. Paper.”

“I’m flattered!” you laugh a bit turning your attention back to the paper.

“And about the previous statement-“ you see him turn one way and the other. “Everyone’s gone right? ‘K, cool. Anyways, I hope you don’t think badly of me when I say Rika is my first like, actual girlfriend-“

“Congrats!”

“Thanks! But definitely _not_ my first experience with girls.”

“What do you mean?” you ask getting another paper.

“Jihyun Kim is a player.”

“oh my.”

“JUMIN!!!”

You snort out a laugh and hear Jumin chuckle slightly along with you.

“I was!! _Was!!”_

“Yeah I’ve heard nothing but this Rika ever since we started talking. I’m sure the both of you are happy and this new experience is teaching you much. How’d you two even meet?”

“I had a little showing at a small gallery a while back.”

“Aw, wish I could’ve gone~ everyone knows you’re going to get big when you’re finally discovered.”

“Yeah… guess so. It’s fine if nothing happens anyways~”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh last one.” You say grabbing the last sheet of paper.

There’s a small ding that breaks through the quick silence that follows you talking. You see Jihyun grab his phone and let out a little sigh with a pout- “I got to go guys, I’m sorry. Rika is asking where I’m at already. Ju, _please_ show up tonight.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Send me a text for once if you decide not to show up.”

“I will, I will…” he sighs as the other grabs his things and heads out.

“See you Monday Ms.(MC)!!”

“Stay out of trouble!!” you tell him, not looking up from your paper though. You hear him laugh and he’s gone. “Han, you really don’t have to stay.”

“You’re almost done anyways, aren’t you?”

You nod. “You going to leave him hanging or actually go tonight? You never show up to the teacher mixers.”

“They’re awful, you know that. And pointless, we see each other practically every day anyways.”

“Yeah true, I only went to those first few.” You sigh, _god this kid really didn’t even try._ “But Jihyun’s your childhood friend- your best friend, right?”

“Yes, but-“ he seems to cut himself off with a defeated sounding sigh.

“hm? What? But what?” you ask lifting your head.

“I shouldn’t bother you with personal problems.”

“Oh come on, I won’t judge… and I won’t tell anyone. Promise.”

He shifts around in his seat a bit, his arms crossing as he looks off to the side a bit.

“Or don’t. That’s fine too, Mr. Han. But talk to someone if it really bothers you, tell Jihyun later.” You say putting your head back down

“He’s the one I definitely do _not_ want to tell something of…. This nature to.”

Your head whips back up again. “What?!”

“I’ve said too much.”

“Sure have, may as well say it all now.”

He stares at you and you stare back, you’re sure you both have matching blank stares. But he suddenly breaks a small smile and chuckles off-handedly facing away from you. You can’t help but crack a smile with him.

“So much gall.” He sighs shaking his head with a smile, trying to push down the rest of the laughter. He goes and uncrosses his arms and leans over his desk, leaning closer towards you. “I’m most definitely not one for creating nor keeping secrets- openness is one of the traits I hold most highly when interacting with other’s… but… for my friend’s sake- keep this a secret.”

“With my life.”

“Rika is… an off-putting woman to me.”

“oooh, why?”

“… I… She just is? I- the first time we interacted was fine, she was a sweet woman, nothing to her really… but… when Jihyun left her demeanor seemed to shift.”

“Oh my.” You comment putting your head down a bit to continue grading while you listen to him.

“I didn’t let it phase me, but the second time I interacted her without Jihyun with us, she seemed to… tease me? Asking if I liked her?”

“That’s… definitely _not cool._ ” You say lifting your head to face him halfway through the sentence.

“I’ve come to try starting to avoid her now after… that incident.” He sighs going and leaning back once again.

“I would too honestly… you _should tell Jihyun.”_

“God I would love to. But I don’t want to ruin this for him.”

“ _Do you like her?”_

“I was thinking of her as a friend before her comment, but… just that I believe.”

“She sounds like a wacko.” You say putting the paper in the ‘done’ pile. “Finally, done.”

“Good work.”

“Oh! Thanks! You too! It’s been a long week.” You smile beginning to get your things together. “Anyways, about the Rika thing. If she’s like that, I’m sure they won’t last too long. Jihyun’s a smart guy, and he looks like he has a good head on his shoulders.”

“You’d be surprised. I’ve never seen him so washed over with passion.”

“Passion?”

He nods. “It’s because you’ve only seen him after they started dating, they got together about 6 months ago and they’re already living together.”

“Sounds intense.”

“It is intense.”

You shrug as you grab your coat and get up as he makes his way over to you.

You sigh, and laugh curtly- “I _always_ forget how dang tall you are, Han.”

“ah yes, because we’re always facing each other seated?”

You nod as you both walk out.

“You take the train home too?” you ask.

“Bus.”

“Just one?”

He nods.

“Am I going to make you miss it?”

“It’s no problem, a change in pace is good for the health. Anyways, It comes by quite frequently, (MMC).”

You smile- “If you say so~ I got to take a bus after I take the train.” You sigh, faking a dejected air.

“You live that far out?”

“You live very far in.”

You see him let out that small smile again, you’re starting to think that’s his real smile, because it’s nothing like the one you see him giving his students when he needs to look and act pleasant.

“By the way, I never thanked you?”

“What for?” you ask pressing the stoplight button for the both of you to cross the street.

“For returning my papers to me.”

“ _That?!_ Pffft- it’s no problem, Han! I wasn’t doing anything anyways! It was a good excuse to walk around a bit during lunch and to say hi to my desk mate- oh! And to discover that his class is just a parallel universe version of mine!”

“What do you mean by that, (MMC)?”

“Like when I got there you were reprimanding your kids on-“

“Ah yes that.” He groans.

“Yeah, I was doing that _same thing_ just before going to see you! Weird, huh? Teenagers…” you tick rolling your eyes.

“Youth.”

“Youth.”

You snort out a laugh and you’re pretty sure you hear one escape him too.

“Ooh- you never told me what they were saying about me. I told you what mine said.”

“Ms. (MC), would you really want me to repeat it?”

“I’m scared… was it that bad?” you ask just as you hear his phone ding.

“Yes it….” he starts taking out his phone, but immediately sighing in defeat as he looks at his screen. “Damnit Jihyun…”

“What?” you ask, the both of you stopping since you’ve arrived at the station.

“Jihyun is insisting I go to the mixer outing, and isn’t taking ‘no’ as an answer.” He sighs.

“And you don’t want to go because… Rika?”

He nods slightly.

“Would you feel better if you took another friend?”

“That would possibly sooth my worries, but Jihyun is my only friend that I would take to these sort of things.”

“Do you not have any other friends?”

“Not any I would be able to put up a night with honestly.”

“So mean, Mr. Han! Just pay for their beer!~”

He sighs, looking at his phone and then away from it, seeming to think over things. “It’s too short notice too…” he looks down to you. “Are _you_ doing anything tonight?”

You immediately feel your face heat up and you swear smoke whistles out of your ears- “ _ME?!”_

“Ah… that was stupid to ask wasn’t it, I’m so sorry.” He sighs.

“Uh-UH NO! No it wasn’t!! i- i- I just wasn’t expecting you to turn to me like that!!”

“Oh, I thought we were… friends?”

“WE ARE!?”

_Why did you shout that? Wait did you ask that? Is he a… friend?_

_Friend?!_

_Fffrrriiieeennnddd? Is this guy you’ve only talked to at work these past months someone you can call a friend?_

You look away from him for a second, trying to put your thoughts together and you turn back to face him before you can finish the thoughts unfortunately.

…

_Oh no, why does he look so hurt?!_

“My apologies… I’ve… made it awkward haven’t I?”

“I-I-I—No! No! I mean no you- you haven’t, Han. I just didn’t I- i- uuh” you cough curtly. “I guess it just never passed through my mind? I guess, I mean, we’re… friendly?”

“Yes… It does seem I went and got ahead of myself there.”

“But I like you!” _oh shit what are you saying?!_ “I mean if we hung out I guess outside of work I’m sure a… friendship of some sort would develop!” you laugh nervously. “I mean- I don’t _dislike you_ , Jumin Han. You’re a cool guy, y’know, even if you’re pretty cold before we get to know you!”

“Yes… you’re… I hope I don’t make you uncomfortable when I say, you’re the only one from work I can talk to for longer periods of time.”

“Well we are exposed to each other a bit more than you are with the others. Anyways, I _forced_ you to start talking, didn’t I?”

“… You make good points, and I suppose I am glad you did. You’re quite different from the other teachers-“

“Really?!”

“You respect my personal life and space much more than they do.”

“Oh.” You mumble cocking your head a bit to the side, trying to think over how and if you really do.

“Yes, and you’ve proven yourself to be far more interesting than any of them.”

You snort out a laugh- “Jumin Han! You’re so mean!!”

“But it’s the truth! Ah, that too, you’re upfront too. I appreciate that in a person.”

You bow slightly as you keep laughing to his bluntly rude but at the same time- do you dare call it? _Charming_ comments about you compared to the others. “I appreciate that you appreciate that in me, then!”

“And your facial features, and expressions too, they’re always nice to look at. It’s much nicer seeing you on the other side of my desk now, than old man Eun-ah.”

You pause, and look back up to him,

“Did…” _aw his ears are red. “_ Did you just call me easy on the eyes?” you giggle.

“I… I suppo-“

“You did!” you burst out laughing covering your overly warm and most certainly red face. “You _just called me pretty!_ ”

“I… Yes. There’s no point in lying. That’s exactly what I meandered around to say.”

You laugh more- “Jumin Han I swear you should’ve been a language teacher!!”

“I double majored, I’m also qualified to be one.”

 _Wheezing._ You’re fucking wheezing with laughter you can’t believe this goddamn character of a man. It takes a while before you finally stop, and when you do all you do is look back to him, face red and tears streaming down your face, as you continue to try stifling your laughter.

“Am I really that amusing?”

You nod. “You have your moments.”

“That’s the same thing Jihyun says…”

_Pffft_

“I… I hope I don’t make it awkward again when I bring up the proposition of you joining me for the… the outing with Jihyun tonight? I think either him or Rika are taking another couple of friends, possibly? You being there would make it more tolerable for me, honestly.”

You shift around in place a bit, take out your phone and look at the time. “What time?” you ask.

He looks to his own phone- “They said 10:30 but knowing them getting there at 11 will suffice.”

You shift around a bit more, and fake some twiddling with your phone. “Can… can I give you my response once I get home? Once I get home and see if I mean- if I can, y’know?”

“Of course, (MMC).” _Oh there’s that smile again._ “Do not feel obligated to go, I’m sure I can fake some excuse with Jihyun to not go, since a simple ‘No’ isn’t being accepted tonight.”

“Yeah, nah I get it. So… I’ll text you?”

He nods- “Oh, when should I be expecting a response?”

“20 minutes? A half hour? Something around there.”

“I await your response then, (MC).” He says as you start to walk off.

_Oh dang, it’s so weird hearing him say your name._

You give a small wave as you keep walking away- “I won’t forget!”

You catch your train in the next minute, and take a seat with your phone out. You fiddle with it for less than 5 minutes and with a red and giggly face you text-

**_Yes_ **

~~~~

He didn’t expect her to agree if he was being honest. Those embarrassing bumbling comments he had just made, only made him sure of how she wasn’t going to even give him a response saying ‘no’ to tonight and he was ready for it being awkward between the two of them come Monday.

But that was apparently not the case.

He hadn’t even made it to his stop when his phone suddenly dinged. He annoyingly grabbed it once more for the umpteenth time this evening, expecting his whining friend to be the cause of the text, but he was surprised to see the name of his coworker on the screen and the simple single word response of affirmation there, clear as day, a period missing from the end of it, just:

**_Yes_ **

_Yes?_

_Yes?!?!_

_Did they actually say yes?? No! It has to be a mistake!_

**_ Was this directed towards me? _ **

**_What do you mean???_ **

**_Yeah!! I’ll go! To help you out!!_ **

**_Where’s the party at? I’ll meet you there_ **

He couldn’t care at this point that his bus literally was driving past him right now, _just catch the next one._ He sends her the address and he confirms what time she should show up there. He tells her he’ll meet her out front and she replies with a simple: **_ok! See you then!_**

_So… many exclamation points… cute._

If it were any other situation he knew he would be pissed at how he was getting home an hour later than usual, _but right now? Today?_ There was absolutely no inkling of annoyance inside him. He got home, fed Elizabeth 3rd, freshened up, and he was out again.

Of course he arrived too early. But so did she, both of them arriving to the entrance of the venue at the same time. Not that it was an issue, they entertained each other until Jihyun and Rika arrived and they all went in. She wasn’t out of place at all in the big group and for once he wasn’t either. It actually felt easy and even a little fun for once. It’d always been such a chore to socialize with these people before but tonight it wasn’t- it wasn’t so much so that he let himself go a bit with a drink here, and another there, until he couldn’t help it and a drunk smile was plastered on his face. But of course he was smiling- of course he had to, she’s so funny, she actually has something interesting to say, she actually keeps him engaged in whatever they’re mindlessly talking about.

It was late, most of Jihyun’s friends had already went off to other places, other parties, and it was just his friend and his girlfriend left. Jihyun will be right back and then they can all leave.

_When did his arm get around her waist?_

“You two really do seem so close though!”

She laughs at Rika’s comment and he can’t help but snort out a laugh with her- _but really when did his hand get there? Well… she’s not pulling away or telling him to stop so—_

“(MC), you _have to_ come on more outings with us! You’re very enjoyable to be around!~”

“Am I? Ah, I’ll have to see then, busy schedule and all.”

“All three of you do.” She sighs with a smile. “Oh! That reminds me! I’m planning on hosting a fundraiser! Yeah! It’s still in the works right now, and it’ll probably be small, but i- we’ll be selling V’s photography and all money used to buy them will be donated to charity!”

“That sounds cute!”

“I haven’t heard about any of this.”

“Oh, has V not mentioned it, Jumin?”

A shake of the head.

“Hm, well it still is in the beginning stages and all. We’re just now starting to look for a coordinator for it all, at least to help me I mean.”

“When’s it happening? Winter break? I can help you if need be.”

“(MC)!? You’re so kind!!” she says with a whine. “I’m going to cry if you keep being so nice!!”

_Can I get out of here already? It’s over and done now already. It’s… 2 am, yeah… that’s a good time to leave…_

_Can **we** get out of here already?_

“We? Is _someone_ planning on going to _someone else’s_ place?” Rika giggles with a wink, _did he just say that outload?_ “Know the two of you are more than welcome to stay at our place if you can’t get home yourself.”

_Her being sober right now is so. Very. Annoying._

There’s a call of her name and suddenly Rika says she’ll be right back and gets up-

“You’re clingy.” She says, quietly, as if to not let someone hear, for only for him to hear.

_Question: with you being this close, could… I kiss you?_

She mumbles something… does she? His lips are already on hers, with a curt slightly messy kiss (who can blame either though? Both drunk and one having not done this in a _very_ long time). _Wait- actually, did he ask that out loud? Or just think it?_

“Oh damnit.” He mumbles separating from her.

“That was sudden.” She says. “But… nice.”

“I meant to ask for permission before-“ a stifled burp- “before… going for it.” but it sounds more like a question.

“Gross,” she giggles. “Burping in the person’s face you just kissed. Absolutely disgusting, Jumin Han.”

“Trust me if I wasn’t in this state I would’ve never. (MMC), you should be _very_ aware I am not in my right mind nor my usual manner, right now.”

“Oh, it’s very apparent, because neither am I.” she says with a giggle getting closer to him again.

 _How strange it isn’t bothering him how close she currently is. He feels as if he… actually wanted this? How strange…_ He’s enjoying having to look slightly up to her since his head is almost resting at her shoulder.

“We should go, (MC).”

“Most definitely.”

“I’ll walk you to the station.”

“A bumbling gentleman, a dream come true.”

He stifles a laugh and raises himself, and catches a glance to the doorway, where Rika is standing- _how long had she been there?_ She’s not smiling- _strange, she was smiling about the both of them just a minute ago. She looks so… blank._

“Oh, hey! Everything alright?” she asks the blonde.

She shakes her head a bit, only then did he realize she was staring at him. “Yes!” she says with that actress-esque smile gain.

“How long you been there?”

“Hm? What? I just got back~ ” She says with a giggle. “Lets go? Tab is closed and all.”

She nods and they both exit the booth. There’s a short walk with the four of them, mostly of her talking with the other couple before they split into pairs, each going a separate way.

“That was fun, thanks for inviting me.”

“Of course, you made it much more bearable, I should bring you along more.”

She laughs a bit more, stumbling slightly into him as they both pause in their awkward shuffling.

“shit, I don’t think I’m going to make a 20 minute train ride alone.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“What? No don’t. I don’t want to be a bother.”

“If it would bother me, I wouldn’t have offered.”

“Oh my god.” She snorts with a laugh. “If you said that to someone who doesn’t know your blunt ways I am _very_ sure they would find you _so rude.”_

“Yes, I do suppose the way i-… I worded that could be taken as rude? But it’s the truth.”

“And that’s why it’s ok~”

_Kiss her again._

_God, why do you laugh so much when I do this? Are you enjoying it that much? Am I that entertaining- oh, don’t fall over._

_Again._

_And again._

_And again.-_

_God this isn’t even romantic, this is like… the opposite of romantic? The both us bumbling around drunk, me sloppily kissing your face, keeping you from keeling over in laughter. What are we? Foolish children? That’s exactly what we look like, and that’s exactly what the expressions of the people around us indicate._

_Good thing I can’t bring myself to care about the rest besides you-although, this novel feeling feels like it’ll become addicting._

“Han! Please!” she laughs shoving her hands in his face, away from her own. “Please! At this rate we’re going to end up on a park bench for the night!”

“Oh please, I would never allow for such a situation to befall upon you.”

“Gentleman Han, I should marry you at this rate because I do not think I will ever find such another prince~”

“I was only raised properly. Are you serious though? No jewelry store is still open, I cannot properly propose at this moment.”

“Oh my god, shut up- Let’s just get a taxi~” she says amidst a laugh putting her arm out. “We don’t mention this Monday.”

“Right.”

She quickly hails a cab and they both throw themselves in, she takes out her phone and distracts herself with it.

“Well…?” the driver asks.

_What?_

He looks back to her and she’s just staring inquisitively, “You… going to tell them?” she asks.

_Oh._

He tells the driver his own address and it’s a blur once again from there, he doesn’t understand how they arrived so quickly. But there wasn’t anything bad about it all.

“It’s just as fancy as I thought it’d be.” She giggles as he fumbles to open the door. “Is it really? You should see where I grew up then.”

“I would faint of shock.~”

“And then you would awaken amidst silk sheets.”

She gasps and the door finally opens, the sound of a meow being simultaneous with the action.

“Mr.Han! Your wife!”

“Wife?”

“You told me she was on a trip!” she seems to whine as he quickly pets Elizabeth 3rd.

“(MMC), just _who_ are you talking about?” he asks making his way to the kitchen.

She snorts out a laugh as she removes her coat and shoes. “I’m joking about Elizabeth 3rd, silly!”

“Ah, you’re attempting to joke that my dear pet is as if my wife and I have brought you, I would guess, my mistress, home and have come face to face, with her.”

“Exactly my illustrious Mr.Han!”

He sighs, and returns from giving Elizabeth a late dinner.

“In what way, or ways, am I: illustrious?” he asks, standing above her sprawled self on the couch.

She seems to think, flippantly, looking away from him for a second before turning back to him and visibly relaxing. “Am… I not supposed to have my feet on the couch?”

_What?_

He doesn’t realize how he’s started laughing, only that she’s laughing with him.

“I haven’t heard something of that manner since I was a child.”

“I think your mama didn’t let you put your feet on the couch as a kid.”

“She still doesn’t.”

She laughs again, throwing her head back for a quick second before going and looking back forward to him. She relaxes and cocks her head a bit to the side, an easy smile only calming him even more than he ever imagined he could.

“We don’t talk of this come Monday.” She says, that smile never wavering from her face.

_We won’t if you don’t want to._

It’s a wonderful feeling, feeling her pull at him, bringing him closer and closer to her even when there’s no space between the two of them anymore. He swears if it was anyone else he’d be utterly disgusted by this sort of display- the both of them grabbing onto each other on a sofa grossly kissing each other; can he even call this kissing? It’s such a devolution from the act of those single pecs of lips touching each other. _This? What is this… exchange of saliva? How is this sexy? Well…_ the “kissing” itself sure isn’t, but the slight moans that he hears escaping from her are most definitely the very definition of the word.

She slightly pushes him off though, making the both of them part as they both are heavily breathing.

_Why?_

“Do you... wish… to _not_ proceed?”

“I would like to confess that I have fantasized about such things of this… nature, happening between the two of us.” She says between pants.

“What a sexual deviant you are, (MC).” He says, adoring to be able to say her name.

She seems to falter at his response ( _good)_ , her embarrassment is much too enjoyable.

“Am I living up to your expectations?” he asks, unable to help himself to placing his face in the crook of her neck.

“I’m much too drunk to give an actual answer, Mr.Han.” she says with an embarrassed smile, looking off to the side.”

“Mr.Han…” he says with a sigh.

She turns back to him, most likely sensing that tone of defeat in the back of the sigh- “Can you not bring yourself to set aside the formalities? Do I scare you that much? Do I really make you that nervous enough to have to refer to me so formally?”

“I… no, you don’t…”

“Then why must you make my heart twist whenever you reply with _Mr.Han_ , whenever I say yours?” he sighs, then saying their name. “You should know it feels like a shock to me whenever I say yours, but it’s still sweet, it still feels like the familiarity that I enjoy between the two of us.” She bites her lip, and he can feel her gripping onto his hand even more as she knows he’s not done talking. “So, can you say it? Even if just once to relinquish this want that’s damaging me from within.”

_He really hopes she just hasn’t forgotten his name-_

“Jumin.”

_Ah._

_Say it again._

“Ju-min.”

_I most definitely did not say that out loud._

_“_ Jumin!”

_That… is a most enjoyable tone of voice. Do it again._

_“_ FU- Jumin!~ <3” she gasps once again with a shakey breath.

_I don’t think I’ll ever not want to hear that._

_God I’m so lost- what am I doing? Am I doing it right?_

“Right there! <3”

_Guess I am._

He was only thankful by how vocal she was being, _fingering someone properly is a fucking art,_ one he knew, but definitely not well enough to be confident with it.

-à>>> :/

~~“Put it in already!” she lilts, shoving her hips more into his hand.~~

~~“Put what in?”, _oh god he’s really out of it why would he ask that?_~~

~~“Your cock- shit! fucking put it in already!”~~

~~“No condoms” he admits.~~

~~“What? What kind of adult doesn’t have cond- Ah~! <3” she stops midsentence as he pushes her panties to the side and inserts a finger. “Moooree~” she whines then biting her lip with a smile.~~

~~_As if he’d deny such a request now?_ ~~

~~_She’s so warm… damn pussies are hot._ ~~

~~“Jumin! <3”~~

~~_Go harder._ ~~

~~“Yes! <3”~~

~~Her hips are raising up way too much, they’re pressing up against him, and she’s clinging onto him so tightly.~~

~~“More! <3”~~

~~_Of course._ ~~

~~“Shi- I- I’m gonna cum!”~~

~~_Kiss her._ ~~

~~He isn’t trying to shut her up when he locks his lips with her after she whines that, but that’s what happens. It gets suddenly quieter without her moaning out loud every second. But everything is going just as fast as it has been, and her grip is only getting tighter on him, and her legs are just getting tighter and tighter until-~~

~~_Release._ ~~

~~He unlatches from her mouth and helps her ride it out gently, going and continuing to kiss her neck until it’s all calmed down. _That was fun._~~

~~“That was so embarrassing.” He hears her say with a slight laugh.~~

~~“I was thinking it was the opposite.”~~

~~She laughs and blushes absurdly as she covers her face- “It’s been a while!” she giggles behind her hands.~~

~~He kisses the hands covering her face- “you can stay if you want to.”~~

~~She uncovers her face and looks at him for a moment, before her smile turns catty and he feels a gently nudge in his crotch- causing him to wince, a hand sinking into her thigh as she bursts out laughing.~~

~~“No… it seems, there’s some unfinished business?”~~

~~“And… how to you propose to finish it off?” he asks with a slight pant.~~

\-----------------------------------------------------

“It irks me just how easy it feels to talk to you- about anything and everything at all.”

++”We don’t mention this Monday”

“We don’t talk of this come Monday.”

“We don’t speak of this on Monday.”

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

_______________________________

I doodled them haha; mostly MC bc i like tinkering with the technically same person/character slightly according to the situation and bc girls


End file.
